Little Moments
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: A collection of drabbles on a little moment in the Riders of Berk series. One drabble for each episode, possibly more. Rated T because I want to be sure.
1. They're Still the Best

**Chapter 1**

**Title: They're still the best**

* * *

Snotlout could hardly control Hookfang. Fishlegs was tentative when it came to Meatlug. Ruffnut and Tuffnut could never agree on ANYTHING when it came to their Zippleback. Astrid did her best, but she was still second place, which, for the first time in her life didn't bother her that much.

But Hiccup and Toothless were born to fly. Not just fly, but fly TOGETHER. As you watched them…if you watched closely you'd see Hiccup limping weakly when he thought no one was paying attention or Toothless chewing on the stump at the end of his tail fin.

But in the sky, they belonged together. Just he and Toothless, a boy and a dragon, best friends. Hindered and disabled on the floor, but made to be in the sky.

They're still the best and they always will be. And not just at flying, Astrid realized. At everything.


	2. I've Got My Axe and I've Got My Mace

Title: I've Got My Axe and I've Got My Mace…

Summary: Gobber remembers where he heard that song.

Episode: Viking for Hire

* * *

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking through and through!" Gobber crooned, cleaning BarfBelch's teeth.

He only sang that song when he was really happy.

When he was younger, his mother would whistle the tune and his father would sing it off-key.

Those were the happiest days of his life, before the dragon attack.

He still remembered his father crying, "I've got my axe and I've got my mace!" _He buckled on his armor, picked up his sword and waved cheerily to Gobber. "Be good and stay inside, now Gobber!"_

"_But I can fight them!" Gobber said crossly. He was only about sixteen, around Hiccup's age. "Dad, let me fight—_

"_No!" His dad snapped. "You haven't even been through dragon training yet! How could I let you fight? You don't know!"_

"_I know how to fight dragons!" Gobber insisted. "Even without a stupid class, I know how—_

"_Gobber, that's enough." _

_His father ran out of the hut and he watched his best friend, Stoick, walk right out into the fight. He was in dragon training right at that moment, for normal youngsters entered when they were from thirteen to seventeen._

_Gobber being sixteen and still have not having entered was an incredibly rare occurrence._

_And then he walked around in black for the next few months or so, missing his parents terribly. They fought bravely, Stoick assured him. Well, if they had, how could they die? Gobber wondered._

Gobber put his tooth cleaning tool down and quit singing. He still remembered Hiccup asking him once where the HELL he had heard such a weird song.

Another time, Hiccup, he had said.


	3. So We're Good Now

Title: So we're Good Now

Summary: Hiccup reflects on his relationship with Astrid

Episode: Animal House

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! I know I've been away for a ridiculously long time, but I seriously didn't know if I was ever gonna finish this! I honestly thought I wasn't going to post this, or Terrible Twos, or anything. I'm doing Terrible Twos next, the hated episode *hiss* I hate it even more than I hate Heather Report part 1, which is saying something. I hate it when they portray Hiccup as an idiot, because he's supposed to be really smart in the show. But whatevs. **

* * *

All was pitch black for a few minutes as the snow closed over them and then Astrid's voice came from somewhere to my left. "Over here. Hiccup, I'm freezing."

"Come here." I felt her freezing body enter my arms, and I tightened my grip, trying to warm her. Then… "Where are the dragons?"

Suddenly, a light appeared, an icy blue one. It was Toothless' fireballs, I realized. "Toothless?" I asked.

There was another flash of light, this one bright orangey yellow. A Nadder's fire, I told myself.

"Stormfly?" Astrid said.

Blue. Orange. Blue.

It went back and forth until sunlight reached us.

I blinked a little, unable to see much under the bright lights after that incredible darkness. "I see daylight!"

"We're gonna get out of here!" Astrid said.

Toothless and Stormfly spread their wings around us, shielding us from the suffocating snow piles.

"Look what they did," I said, awed and quiet.

"They saved our lives."

I turned to face her, a bright smile on my face. Who would have thought it? I was about to ask, but then her face was much closer to mine than normal.

She'd pulled away taking my thoughts and courage with her, so I dropped my hands and scooted away.

I could practically touch the distance between us, though I wished she were near.

"Um…" I coughed. "So, we're good now."

"G-good as new," she said. But good as new wasn't the unbridgeable gap between us, I thought sadly.


	4. He's Starting to Worry Me, Too

Title: He's Starting to Worry Me, Too

Summary: Toothless' thoughts on Torch

Episode: Terrible Twos

* * *

**A/N: This was like, my least favorite episode EVER! Also, I kind of question Gobber in this one: **

**Hiccup: Great. My first girlfriend is a dragon.**

**Gobber: Yet another thing we have in common!**

**It's like...what? Repeat that please? :P Anyway, I believe Toothless really liked Torch and would have liked him a lot more, but was determined to bring the baby back to its mother. Sooo that explains Toothless' behavior in this drabble. I've already written the one for In Dragons We Trust and guys, it's incredibly angsty, okay? And it's not Gobber angst, like in 'I've Got My Axe and I've Got My Mace' it's HICCUP angst. Okay? He's having 'I must tell my dragon goodbye' angst. In case you can't tell when actually reading it, I was thinking, 'ah yes, a tearjerker!' It just turned out angsty.**

* * *

Every time he comes near, I sense danger. I don't have anything against him. But the danger is overwhelming and ever since I saw his mother the other day, I've known I must find a way to get him back. Somehow, someway, I must protect my human and get this little dragon back to his mother.

Otherwise everything is going to go to hell in a handbasket. My human doesn't understand. I try to bring the dragon back to his mother…he fights me every step of the way.

I try to tell him what's wrong…he's not listening.

Oh, Hiccup. Why won't you listen?


	5. I'll Be Back For You

Title: I'll Be Back For You

Summary: Hiccup and Toothless' goodbye. Feels all around.

Episode: In Dragons We Trust

* * *

**A/N: I know...this one is so angsty you guys are probably thinking, 'dishonor on you, dishonor on your dragon!' :P You know, like from Mulan? **

* * *

"I'll be back for you," I say quietly. "I promise." I'm being torn apart, and no one sees but Toothless. Astrid is exchanging an emotional goodbye with her dragon and the other teens are standing around, looking dazed.

Even Astrid can't understand this ache inside me, this void I can't fill. I trained him, I was his friend…and now I'm saying goodbye.

To what god do I owe this awful hell to? Why would Thor or Odin or whoever the hell is listening up there let me befriend Toothless like this and then just rip him away from me?

It's like making a person and giving them a heart and then ripping out and saying, "No, you can't have it! It was too good to be true!"

And in my heart, I knew it was.


	6. It's Dragon Trainer

**Title: It's Dragon Trainer**

**Summary: Hiccup and Alvin reflect on each other**

**Episode: Alvin and the Outcasts**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ: **

**Guys, I started a poll on my page. Please vote on it! Please! Otherwise the RotG fans will win out and it'll be awhile before you guys see a new HTTYD story from me. (Assuming you guys like the utter crap I call stories.)**

* * *

I just need a little time to think, Hiccup thought. Oh, please, don't let Alvin suspect anything. Much as I hate to admit it, he's cleverer than I expected and he's gonna be harder to outwit than say, the dragon queen.

There is some good news, though. He's not a giant fire-breathing serpent.

Oh, Thor, Alvin thought. I'm almost glad he's about to die. At least he won't be around to bother me then.

But then something completely unexpected happened.

"I'm…the dragon…conqueror," Hiccup said, with less force than he should have. Then Alvin saw him perched on the dragon's back.

As Hiccup sat on Toothless' back, he felt oddly at peace, though thousands of weapons were pointed at him.

Toothless was finally back where he belonged, with Hiccup.

Hiccup had his eyes tightly closed, hands gripping Toothless' reins as he said quietly, "By the way, it's not really dragon conqueror…it's dragon trainer!"

Then they took off into the sky and Alvin was cursing because by Thor, he really was the dragon conqueror and Alvin's men were cursing because they didn't fully grasp what had just happened but knew it hadn't been good.

Hiccup was just savoring the joy of flight for a few seconds before the arrows started flying and he and Toothless were back where they belonged: side by side in the sky.

The dragon trainer and the dragon. They could never be parted.


End file.
